The freedom to live
by Cookie2016
Summary: Levi x OC A girl with a secret and a corporal who falls in love with her, both going through difficulties.
1. Prologue

Esmerene Alicie Dalgarno, 18 years old, soldier in the scouting legion and ...

oh you know what, it can be better ...

and more friendly.

So I'm going to start again.

Hello, my name is Esmerene Alicie Dalgarno.

Yes I know, a strange name. I don't know myself how someone can get to this name. I don't even know who name me like this. Most likely my parents. Which I never knew or got to know.

But first now a little more to my appearance so you can imagine my person well.

So I have maroon colored hair which are falling over my back to my waist, almost my butt.

In my hair are some lighter strands, they began in the middle of my hair and are, from my view, on the right side. My eyes are a little mystery; they are blue with a light shimmer of violet. I'm very pale, you may think of a dead corpse now. But I'm not that pale. I'm not very tall too, roughly 1,59m and with this height, I have some advantages and disadvantages. One advantage is, that I'm very fast, on feet or with the three-dimensional maneuver gear. Even if I'm that small, I have muscles. That also means that I'm not the weakest.

That's something good, right?

Because of my height, I often am overlooked.

So to speak, I am overrun.

Not noticed.

Ignored.

That's hard for me sometimes. But I manage it somehow. It does something good to me sometimes when I, for example, want to be alone.

Today is the last day of the training corps. Tomorrow we get to decide which division we want to be a part of. I'm really excited if I want to honest.

There's the garrison, the watchers of the walls, which separate our land from those of the titans, they have to strengthen and defend these walls. This division can be recognized by a coat of arms with the two roses.

The survey corps consists of those, who have the courage to go behind the walls into the territory of the titans and who try to explore and recapture the land. They also explore the life of the human eating giants. The division can be recognized by the wings of freedom, a coat of arms with a blue wing, which is covered, about the half, from the white wing.

Last but not least there's the military police brigade. Only the top ten graduates from each trainee squad are allowed to join this division.

The members are the guardians of law and order and they uphold the inner stability. This squad is farthest from the titan area, within the inner wall named Sina.

It literally blocks the view of the danger from the outside. On the coat of arms is a green unicorn as a mark of the military police. It is lead by Divisional Commander Nile Dawk.

The supreme commander-in-chief, Dot Pixis, has the supreme authority of Mauergarnison. Under him are the commandants Hannes and Kitts.

If you ask me, this Kitts is completely mad and doesn't have all cups in his cupboard.

Yes, me and my tongue, I know. But that what makes my character, that's me, that's how I am.

Be that as it may.

The survey corps is lead by commandant Erwin Smith since many years. He plans the missions outside the walls. Some say that he is very cold-hearted. In the survey corps is also the strongest soldier of mankind, corporal Levi.

Many admire him, including me.

So really, who would not. It would be a dream of me coming true if I could meet him in person.

However, all three divisions are lead by Generalissimo, Darius Zackly. He is, so to speak, a judge.

Let us get back to the walls. There are actually three;

wall Maria, the wall outside,

wall Rose, the wall in the middle

and

wall Sina, die inner wall.

Since the Titans have broken through the wall Maria, I wonder how long it would take until the whole of mankind,

excuse me for the choice of my words,

doesn't have a living ass to sit anymore.

You are now probably wondering where I live and how I got the idea to go to the military.

Now, if I'm honest, I do not want to give up my place of residence since you will surely ask yourself why I got to this stupid idea.

The reason for my departure is my family.

Yes, I know, I said I never knew or got to know my parents.

I have not even seen a picture of them.

Every morning I woke up, with the desire to finally see my parents. This was, of course, denied to me every time and I had to endure the torture that came to me every day. But I do not want to talk about it now, I'm not ready yet to reveal all my secrets.


	2. The first best

"Hey, Dalgarno-dwarf!"

Vomit, retch, mucus.

This is the only thing I just thought. But it is only this one day. This one day until our paths separate.

I can not wait any longer.

The ten best are going to crawl behind the wall Sina to the military police because of their fear of the Titans. And the others will most likely go to the garrison. Although they also have to deal with the Titans.

For example, when the survey corps leaves the walls, they must be careful and protect them so that not a single titan gets near them. They also have to fight against titans when they just break through the walls.

So where is the meaning behind the choice between garrison and survey corps? They both have to deal with the titans.

Can someone tell me that?

"LINE UP SOLDIERS!"

Keith Shadis, our trainer.

He can give you a shot and fear. How good that it does not work for me. On the first day, he shouted like a madman. It would not surprise me if the eardrums of some had burst. But at some point he has to get hoarse sometimes? I mean, you can not scream 7 days a week permanently without even scratching a bit the voice. It probably depends also on the person. There can't be someone doubled.

Except for twins.

Everyone ran out to the big place where we were on our first day. I was, as far as possible in a row at the far end. I still had a good look forward. Our coach let his gaze wander over the crowd several times before he roared again. Yeah, the good old Shadis. If you ask me, he could actually scare the titans too ...

if they had a functioning brain. But they have not.

He shouted something about the choice between the divisions. Which I already explained. And also what they do. He told us about the procedures and how to meet and where to meet. I got somehow, that commandant Erwin wants to come personally and, so to speak, recruit for the survey corps.

And who knows. Maybe my favorite is there too.

You can probably remember ...

or maybe not ...

that I said it would be a dream coming true if I could hug the strongest soldier of mankind.

Okay I didn't say that with the hug...

Although I did it a few seconds ago.

You probably already notice that I again talked some shit. Excuse me but I'm excited now. I can not help it.

But let's get back to our coach and his roar now. I think he just finished.

'Can we go now?'

No, we can not go yet, because he starts to roar again. But this time it is also interesting for me, because he announces the ten best of this training unit. Now I'm curious about who has the permission to take his ass behind Wall Sina.

"THE FIRST BEST CADET OF THIS TRAINING UNIT IS ..."

He looks briefly at a piece of paper and then yells a name.

"ESMERENE ALICIE DALGARNO!"

I nod briefly and look down.

'Wait, WHAT?'

My eyes widen and my head shoots up.

And of course I have everyone's eyes and their annoying looks lying on me. Murmurs were also heard.

So I do the simplest in this moment and run out of the row and forward where I salute.

Then he yells the other nine names, which I did not really listen to anymore.

Now honestly.

How do I get to be the first cadet of the training unit?

All right.

I already have a few talents but ...

Seriously!

Ey I just do not get clear on it.

But if you really think now that I join the other nine and carry my ass to the military police in the selection tomorrow...

Than you're definitely wrong.

I'm not a scaredy cat like that.


End file.
